ATC TCOT Sinister Spirit
by startwriting
Summary: A short P/D moment after the credits of TCOT Sinister Spirit. Fluff and romance... beware


ATC TCOT Sinister Spirit

After the celebration diner with Jordan, Carol, Paul and Susan, Perry and Della went back to the so-called haunted hotel, to spend one more night there before going back home. Jordan, still overwhelmed by his dismissall and the sight of his wife Carol, had ordered Perry and Della a limousine to take them to their hotel. Paul went to do whatever he had to do with Susan, and Jordan and Carol had a lot, a hell of a lot to talk about….

She was sitting opposite of him, and watched the world go by outside. He chose to watch the very nice view he had inside the limousine, of the love of his life. She wore a chocolatebrown dress that fit tight around her body, revealing just the skin of her hands, and her legs just up to her knee. Her feet were put in dark brown high heels. Her legs were clad in creamy stockings, he vividly remembered helping her putting them on tonight.

Her curly hair and make-up were impeccable, her soft hands lay in her lap. He remembered holding her right hand as she had gently touched his thigh at diner, under the table. He had watched her breathtaking beauty, she was so modest about. She had been charming as ever tonight, he enjoyed that she was obviously having a splendid time, laughing her chuckles, enjoying her company, the marvellous food and the champaign. Not noticing what she did to him, looking so relaxed and ravishing beautiful.

A wave of desire went through his tired body and mind. He was glad they would finally be on their own tonight, they could have some more wine in his room, have some more of eachothers company. Maybe even more than that. He wanted her, but he was very able to postpone his need. He had practised waiting over the years.

She noticed his gaze. It made her feel special as it always did. His concentration on just her, his admiration. His stare. His scent. Her feelings for him caused a very familiair shiver, suddenly very strong. It shook her. His attention, his need to spoil her, her need to make herself beautiful for him. They were going to be together tonight after a long, long time. She longed for the touch of his hands, his mouth, his skin on hers. She couldn't deny the unspoken sweet tension that had been going on between them from the moment the trial ended this morning.

She decided to make the first move.

She shook off one of her heels, made her foot go under the hem of his pants, and carressed his leg with her toes. He chuckled over her playfulness.

" Need anything? "

" I think I need a lawyer. "

" Why? "

" You know why….. " Oh, yes, did he know….

" I want to hear you say it. " His voice was husky, very low. It surprised him. Now what happened to his patience?

" Oh, you do, uh? "

She went to sit next to him, and curled up her long delicious legs under her body. He put his arm around her shoulder, while she whispered in his ear. She said something about the way he had looked at her at the dismissal of Jordan today. It was quite a similar look as when he was close to her in a perticular way, actually a very perticular moment while being so. Just before closing his eyes….

He grinned as he noticed the mischief in her smiling eyes.

" I think I know what you mean. " He pulled her to him, enjoying her softness close to his body.

He did know what she meant. He loved the moment he could finally move for dismissal, and then his first gaze was for her, just one or two seconds, very short but very intense. From the moment she had noticed it for the first time, about forty years ago, she had never missed out on it. Today he had again made a brilliant move to prove the innocence of his client. He loved this climax to his intellectual challenge, as he liked the process of finding out. It was his craving for justice and tension undeniably. But it was also to prove his grandeur. For his ego, but also for her, to be with her, to work with her, to be able to spoil her, to take her out to wherever he wanted to, to show that her sweet sweet beauty was his, and his only.

The driver held the door for them to climb out of the limousine, as he wished them a good night. His approving eyes on Della's appearance made the great Perry Mason feel possessive to an unknown extend, and he frowned at the man angrily.

In the elevator of the hotel, he touched the small of her back, and made his fingers linger up onto her hairline, above the collar of her dress. He heard her sigh, just a little.

At his hotelroomdoor, she teasingly pretended to walk away from him towards her own room. He noticed, and stopped her with his strong arms.

" Aren't you coming my way? "

" Well…. "

" Well? "

" I'm not sure…."

" Why not? "

" I'm afraid you'll hypnotise me…like you did to Susan in court..."

He threw his head back and laughed.

" And then what? "

" Then you'll do your devious glorious things to me, " her creamy voice got to the pit of his stomach immediately.

" Since when do you object to me doing my devious glorious things to you? "

" I don't. I only object to the fact that I wouldn't be aware and wouldn't enjoy them as much as I want to tonight…."

She closed the gap between them, and took his silk tie between her fingers.

" Objection sustained, Miss Street. "

He pulled her close to him and kissed her, making sure she felt how he felt. His hands felt hot on the skin of her waist, through the fabric of her dress. He opened the door to his hotelroom, without losing contact with her delicious lips. Their promising taste made him go on the edge of reason, along with the mischief in her eyes, her lingering fingers, the sound of her voice, the scent of his favourite perfume, her dress and all that he knew that was underneath it.

They hadn't touched like this for weeks.

Now he was going to touch her like this for weeks.


End file.
